Crescent of the Nile
by MarkScyther
Summary: For the God of the underworld, Anubis, his family affairs forces him to leave the world of the Gods, and to stay with a peasant by the name of Kaito. Though the God is lost and angered not knowing the issues among his family, once it reaches his knowledge, Kaito shares something with the God to help control his wrath and put it to something else, although it'll ware him out.(SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

I'm taking a new approach! Please give me your thoughts and feedback, and enjoy.

* * *

 _Crescent Nile_

 _Chapter 1: Family Matters_

* * *

" _Your heart reveals your truth._

 _If lighter than the Ma'at, then you may continue your journey..."_

 _The rapid beating heart bled and continued to pulse within my right hand as I strolled over towards the scale. This heart was just like any other heart I have held. It felt, pulsed, and smelt just like the last millions I've taken to judge. Being the God of the underworld scars me with the scent of both the innocence and the corrupt, but it's never something I'd complain over. At first the stench of the corrupt didn't suit to my delight, but that was mostly because my head is that of a Jackals, so other than my powers I also carry the abilities of such._

 _I'd often question if my father was truly Set instead of Osiris, but that's only because Set and I both have Jackal heads. ... I suppose that's a matter I'll think about another time._

"A-And if my heart is heavy? Will you have mercy on me, Anubis?" My ears twitched as the sound of the man evaded the room. I paused next to the scale and gave a slight glance at him past my shoulder as he timidly stood far off, staring not at me, but the demon tied to one of the nearby poles.

Turning my gaze back to the scale, I rose his heart high in the air before gently placing it onto the empty side of the scale. "... Mercy cease to exist when a humans life is already at its end, pharaoh-." _"Anubis!"_ A higher voice called my name. I ceased myself from asking who dared to interrupt me in the midst of my work because the voice was all too familiar.

I completely turned around to see mother hurriedly running towards me, with a fist full of her dress to help her along the process.

As soon as I saw a look of distress plastered onto her beautiful features, I knew immediately that somethings was terribly wrong. So I quickly walked up to the red-head and stopped about a step away. "What's causing you distress, mother-?" I tried asking, but she had quickly shaken her had and breathed in deeply before looking me in the eyes. "Anubis, I need you to listen carefully to me." She started. I nodded my head and gave my full attention to her. "... Son, I'm going to have to send you away to the world of the living for quite some time."

"World of the living? What matter is there to have caused you to make a decision such as that, Cul?" I quickly questioned till she narrowed her similar, red eyes and said, "You are to address me as either Mother, or Nephthys. Only your father is allowed to call me such name. And as for the decision, it has a private cause that I need to settle." Her voice came out strong and assertive.

"Does father know about your decision?"

"No." She furrowed her brows and lowered her gaze towards the floor before taking in another deep breath. "There are just some things I have to settle with Set, and in order to ensure your safety along with everyone else's, I need you to stay in the world of the living till I say otherwise. ... I've already found a being for you to stay with, but his knowledge of your arrival is unknown. Plus to help you adjust to the living" She then trailed off as she took a step closer and stood on her toes to carefully place her hands onto either sides of my face, lightly blowing onto me and caused me to hear a faint sound of whispers around me.

After a moment or two, she let go and took a step back.

In an instant, something long a red fell graciously over my eye's till she brought a hand over and moved it away so I could see better. But as soon as she had done so, I then began to fix my vision onto the red strands of ... hair that was hanging loosely in front of my face?

Within a couple of seconds, I cautiously brought my hands up to my face and gently traced my fingers along the new skin on my cheek, quickly taking notice to the dramatic change. I was quick to eyeing the goddess before me and said, "You used a spell on me-?" I angrily questioned before she clapped her hands twice as a shadow-servant suddenly appeared at her side, kneeling on the floor as it held up a mirror.

I wasted no time as I swiped the mirror out of the servants grasp and looked at myself, only to be greeted with a man's face, though ... it wasn't man at the same time. Black kohl liner marked around my red eyes as black tear-like markings ran down from the kohl of my eyes, down my tanned cheeks. My hair resembled my mother's, but was shoulder length and messy. My ears remained the same as those of a jackal, as well as my fangs remaining the same.

I even took a chance to look over the rest of my body and saw how it remained the same.

The mixture of the black and gold arm cuffs remained on both sides of my arms and wrists. I remained wearing my black and gold Shendyt kilt wrapped around my waist, and lastly black neck collar that was around my neck along with the single gold hoop hanging from the left side of my ear. _So this is what I look like with more human features._ I thought inwardly to myself as I continued to trace my fingers along my face. _Still have my black claws, I see._

"This form is another true form of yours, but it's up to you to decide if you'd rather keep this one, or to fully have your jackal head back. Till I bring you back, you must remain this way so Set can't identify you so quick, Anubis. And while you are in the world of the living, you may tell the boy, who will be quick to know your true name, to call you Anubis in closed doors. But while you're out, you shall be called by your nickname so you won't be pinpointed. So make sure you tell him to call you Akaito outside. Set only knows so much about you."

"Mother!" My head snapped to her as I rose my voice. "You must tell me the problem between you and Set. If it's something detrimental, then you should notify Osiris!"

"What's going on between me and Set shall stay out of your knowledge!" She yelled back.

"If this may cause danger to you, me, and father, I can help by getting my army of the dead!"

"That is enough, Anubis!" Her voice boomed throughout the chamber. And within that moment, I became infuriated with her and gritted my teeth in newfound anger. "I'll handle everything while you are away. ... You must hurry to the world of the living. The cross bridge have been set to your destination, and you are to not speak with another God or goddess except for Thoth and Haroth."

I gave a small tisk and avoided my gaze from hers. So with a quick stomp of my right foot, I summoned one of my warriors and wasted no time giving him instructions to help the new deceased and hold them off till I return.

So with one last look to mother, I quietly told her, "... Lies and secrets makes your heart heavy. If this is the fate you choose, then I guess I'll go. ... Farewell, mother." And with that, I turned my back from her and began to walk out the room and towards the bridge chamber.

To my surprise, I heard not a single goodbye escape her lips as I walked away.

 _I've always had my suspicions between mother and Set for the longest, but I wouldn't have guessed for this to happen. I know I'm going to have make contact with father in some point of time; possibly to put an end to this madness. But till then, I'm more shocked about going to world of the living._ I continued to walk down the long, dark hallway and made several turns throughout the building till I came across the room.

Two guards stood at either side of the opening, blocking the entrance to bridge with their spears.

As soon as the two gazed at me, they became startled for a moment before the one on the left said, "A-Anubis?!" Kiyoteru stammered.

After a second, the two moved their spears to the side and opened the entrance for me, allowing for me to look across the bridge to see the portal opening.

But within the portal came a night sky being shun over the Nile river. A crescent was held high into the sky, causing the water to glisten and sparkle as if the stars were bathing in it. But what captured my attention towards the portal was the fair, yet lonely bluenette that sat within the water, wearing a poor midriff that clung to his body, tightly outlining the upper-half of his wet body, making the cloth see-through. His striking blue hair was a wet mess, framing his face quite perfectly.

The more I stared, the more I saw how close I was getting to the portal.

 _So this is the boy? ... He's quite frail looking. I would've expected a being of higher status, but I assume she picked someone of "his" rank on purpose._ I contemplated. _I'll have to deal with it. But how can one explain an arrival that they aren't even too sure of? ..._

 _How long do I have to stay with this one?_


	2. Chapter 2

It's quite weird how low the views are when I change the culture of the characters. Oh well! Thank you to the two who left reviews.

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Coy Night_

* * *

As soon as I was a step away from walking into the land of the living, I felt the cool breeze of the air brush against my face. Far much cooler than usual, but that was only because I have human skin now. _It most certainly will take quite some time to get used to this new face and body, but I doubt things such as the weather will phase me. The thing that matters now is approaching this peasant without frightening him._ I then shook my head briefly and took a small, deep breath. I watched him carefully as he moved his hands into the water and cupped some of the sparkling liquid before bringing it up to his chest.

Without myself knowing it, I unconsciously took a step forward and immediately felt the small gust of wind of the portal closing behind me quickly.

I didn't dare to turn around and watch the bridge vanish. I knew mother had set up a way for me to "not" keep it open, but never mind that-, "The water is so luke, tonight" my ears suddenly twitched to the light, yet airy sound of the boys voice. Soon afterwards he softly began to hum and sway his hips from side to side, making the water swish against his damp body.

 _A dancer? It's quite possible he could be a dancer for the pharaoh. ... But the smoothness in the way his hips sways could be moves used to comfort the deceased. So he could be a funeral dancer._ The corner of my lips had almost, slightly, curved into a small smile as I watched him dance. _The way he's careful with his hips; not making his movements too strong, but enough to be gentle and graceful. But the way he roll his hips into those dips are quite captivating-._

Before I could think much further, my eyes widened once I saw him getting ready to step on a slipping-stone. So I quickly came over as soon as he stepped on it. "W-Wah-! Umpf!" Grabbing the boy by the arm, I pulled him over to me, making him fall out the water. His body remained tensed as he clung onto me. So I took the time to finally say, "This mere save won't be my repayment to you." I calmly told the bluenette.

As soon as I did, he carefully moved his head and looked up to me, slowly opening his Crystal-like blue eyes. Within a second, his eyes snapped all the way open. Sensing his heartbeat pick up speed, I wasted no time bringing up my right hand, gently placing a finger on his lips. _Soft lips_. "You know who I am, but you are to not say my name. ... I'm not here to take your soul, nor do harm. I've been sent by Nephthys to reside with you till I am allowed back into my realm. You are to address me as Akaito outside, but you're allowed to address me by my proper name within closed doors. Is that understood-?" I explained to the boy. But by the time I was finished, he frightfully stared at me for a minute in silence before making a small gasp, fainting, and making me catch his body once more.

 _As far as I can feel his heart, he should awake in a couple of minutes. Till then, I should carry him inside his home._ I thought to myself as I stared off to my left to see a small house by the river. _Mother must've chosen him due to his discreet location. Although it's far from the main land, it's still bad for him to say my name outside._

It didn't take long for me to carry his body towards the house and walk inside.

There wasn't much to his home, but it was oddly enough for a lone being such as this one. A single cotton love-seat sat in the middle of the space with a brown folded-up cloth lying on the end of it. The structure of the house was rounded, being made of white stone. To the far left was a fire pit with a medium-sized pot on top of it. But on the walls grew grape vines across it. But subside from the simplicity from it, I walked over to the single love-seat and gently lied his body onto it.

"My, what turn of events fell upon you, great Anubis." My ears twitched to the familiar sound that came from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was that had spoken. _Hathor. Or should I say, Meiko..._ I gave a heavy sigh till a saw her walk up to the love-seat where the boy was laying, and sat on the edge of it. "Thoth would've came down to say hello, but he's too busy helping out your father make scriptures. But I must ask why did your mother assign me to only talk to you? That and the obvious fact that she has sent you to the world of the living!" The brunette whispered loudly to me. "But I must say that I approve of your new form."

"My mother wouldn't tell me her reasons, and I sense foul play. I fear that I will have to weigh her heart and feed it to my pet." I scoffed beneath my breath as I kept my focus on the boy. "I don't understand why she'd make the goddess of love talk to me, along with Thoth. Is she trying to tell me something?" I rhetorically questioned.

Meiko waved her hand, making a small feather fan appear in her hand. As soon as it did, she then began lightly fanning the unconscious boy. "I sensed a line of toxicity towards love with her, but you and I both know how our powers aren't entirely effective with other God's. Nonetheless, it's nothing good. The only approval I must say is that she chose a great heart for you to reside with. ... He's an innocent and loyal little thing." She muttered.

"I'm aware of this. ... I felt the lightness of his heart as soon as I carried him inside." I whispered back. "It was light like a child's heart. ... Something so undeniably pure could become an assistant in his afterlife. But subside from that, I think it'd be good if you'd stay to help calm him down. I think it'd ease him to see the goddess of love, than a being such as myself."

"You _are_ the God of death, the underworld, and the God that directs the deceased to their chosen paths. You are highly respected upon, and humans build statues after you. His heart races with fear, confusion, and admiration towards you. ... I'll stay to help calm him down, but I'll have to depart soon and attend to the humans needs. Yuma should be down to visit if needed." She lastly said.

I simply nodded my head and eyed the boy for a few more seconds before I turned away from the two. I walked over to the corner and grabbed the empty vase. "I'll bring water. He should be waking up in a second." I lastly said before I stepped outside.


End file.
